


Pizza, french fries, and babies

by Spacepirateklix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacepirateklix/pseuds/Spacepirateklix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing kills a conversation over dinner more than talking about the time a close friend accidentally turned himself into a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza, french fries, and babies

**Author's Note:**

> Just some family fluff involving Connie and her mom because Priyanka's an underused character. Enjoy!

Connie never thought she'd see the day where her mother would buy french fries and pizza for dinner. With all the strictly healthy meals and lectures on how greasy junk food will clog up her arteries, she never thought that she'd see her mom buy food from the boardwalk of all places. She knew her mom promised to be more easy going when it came to rules, but it was still a jarring sight. Dad was busy at work, so it was just Connie and Dr Maheswaran sitting on the couch with plates on their laps.

"You know, I don't think I've had food like this since you were born."Priyanka Maheswaran said, picking up her slice of pepperoni. She took a bite of it and her face lit up. "Holy cow, I forgot how amazing this stuff tastes!"

"Heh, I'm glad you like it." Connie said with a smile. She was actually kinda glad she could spend some time with her mom. With all the sword training, fusion monsters, and weird birthday parties, it was nice to have a relatively normal dinner.

"So how's everything going, Connie?" Priyanka asked.

"Same as usual." Connie responded

"What about Steven's birthday party a few weeks ago. I bet that was fun."

"Oh. Um... It was... Good. Yeah, it was good." Connie said with a small amount of hesitation.

Priyanka shot her a quizzical look. "Connie Maheswaran, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well... The whole thing kinda got... Magical."

Connie's mother nearly dropped a handful of fries at that word. She accepted that Connie's friend was 'magic' as she put it. Steven seemed like a sweet kid, and he helped Connie get out of her shell more. But when some of the activities they did involved giant monsters that could easily tear her daughter limb from limb, there's an understandable cause for alarm.

"Ok-kay, that's perfectly fine. How magical are we talking here?" Dr Maheswaran asked, trying and failing to not sound nervous.

"It wasn't anything dangerous!" Connie quickly said. "It's just... Um... How do I put this?... Steven kinda... Turned into a baby."

Dr Maheswaran's look of worry and fear turned into one of pure confusion. "Steven turned into a baby? How?" She asked completely dumbfounded.

Connie tried to explain what happened to the best of her abilities. Her mother tried to understand, nodding and faking a smile, but it was clear she was utterly lost. After Connie was done explaining, both her and Priyanka didn't know how to continue the conversation. Where do you go after saying 'my friend turned into a baby for a day'? So they simply ate the rest of their dinner in an awkward silence. Priyanka tried to lighten the mood. "I guess you can say Steven gave himself a babality... G-Get it? Like in those Immortal Phighter games?" Connie gave a small laugh. It was kind of a lame joke, terrible if she was being honest, but it was genuine. After they finished their dinner, they went into the kitchen to clean their plates.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question." Connie asked as her mother washed her plate in the sink.

"Of course you can." Priyanka said, eyes not leaving her plate as she cleaned it.

"It's... Uh... Kinda personal."

Priyanka turned her head towards Connie, surprise in her eyes. She sighed deeply and put the plates in the dishwasher. She looked at Connie with a serious but caring look in her eye. "Connie, I know exactly what you're going to ask."

"You... You do?"

"Yes, and let me just say that it's completely normal. It's a natural process that all girls your age go throu-"

"MOM, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Connie yelled, her face blushing red.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I misinterpreted what-I mean you seemed like- er, what were you gonna ask?" Dr Maheswaran managed to stammer out.

Connie took a deep breath to regain her composure. "Do you think... I'd make a good mom?"

Priyanka raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. The whole 'baby Steven' thing was pretty weird, but part of me thought it might've been fun taking care of him for some reason. I don't know, maybe I'm just being dumb." Connie said as she rubbed her left arm uncomfortably with her right.

Priyanka warmly smiled and embraced her daughter in a hug. "I didn't raise you to be dumb. If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd be a great mother. You're kind, smart, patient, and caring. Just be sure to graduate college and get married first."

Connie smiled and hugged her mother back. "Thanks mom, that really means a lot to-" She was interrupted by a strange gurgling sound came from Priyanka's stomach. Connie broke away from the hug and looked up at her mother, who's face had a look of disgust and worry.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Connie asked, somewhat concerned but also holding back a giggle.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just some indigestion. My body's not used to all that grease. It's perfectly natur-oh gosh." Priyanka clutched her stomach, her face starting to pale. She covered her mouth with one hand and nearly sprinted towards the bathroom. Connie couldn't hold back her immature laughter as she heard her mom upchuck in the toilet.


End file.
